Shivelight
by blueboot
Summary: "The thing is with Thestrals is no one knows they're there, then it takes something big that changes you and you suddenly see them" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "are you saying you're like a Thestral?" Nimue blushed and looked away from his intense stare. "just because people notice them doesn't mean people like them…they're different"
1. New Year, New Nimue

"Promise to write to me at least once a week!" A plump blonde lady deplored an embarrassed chestnut haired teenager as they made their way through the barrier between platform nine and ten. The older boy with them smirked at his relatives and took the lead ahead his stride confident; a stark comparison to the girl whose shyness radiated around her.

"Don't worry I will" Nimue mumbled trying to soothe her Aunt while quickly re-balancing a bag that threatened to fall off my trolley.

"Good, I do worry my dear" She continued while they made their way to the girl's brother who was waiting near the Hogwarts Express his blue eyes shining with amusement towards the aunts antics.

"Honestly I will be fine" Nimue assured in a stronger voice as she blew on a stray wavy lock that tickled her freckled nose.

"Luke dear you will keep an eye on your sister won't you?"

"She'll be fine, don't worry Aunt June" Luke chuckled as he ruffled his sister's already messy locks.

Nimue rolled her golden eyes at her brother's antics and attempted to smooth the tangles in her hair. Her gaze landed on the scarlet vehicle and focused on the thick plume of smoke that danced in the air towards the blue sky. No matter how many times she saw the magnificent train she would still felt the same rush of euphoria at the prospect of returning to the school.

Nimue jolted slightly when she heard a familiar barking laugh and found her eyes lingering on the form of Sirius Black his effortlessly tousled locks bounced slightly as he embraced his closest friend James Potter and greeted the rest of the marauders in a similar fashion. Her eyes soon met with Remus Lupins and he gave a smile and nod in greeting. Now Nimue being the shy individual she was ducked her head with a smile and quickly looked away a slight blush appearing on her cheeks at being caught staring. She respected Remus for two things his intelligence as he always worked hard in lessons and most of all his patience for his more mischievous friends. Remus must practically be a saint and She often questioned how the prestigious boy fit in with the marauders but he did.

Nimue mentally snorted, how could she judge? She barely had any friends to begin with. Sirius released another hearty laugh and guiltily Nimue's eyes returned to his form.

"Are you listening Nimue?" Aunt June questioned raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yes of course" Nimue replied her cheeks flushing darker at the prospect of being caught staring at the pureblood.

Aunt Junes eyes softened and she enveloped her niece and nephew in a tight embrace complete with sticky red lipstick kisses on their cheeks.

As they hurried onto the train the voice of their aunt floated behind them her voice slowly getting quieter.

"Owl me when you've arrived safely, I've packed you both ham sandwiches, listen to your teachers and please don't fall off a broomstick for goodness sake, yes I'm talking to you Luke! And Nimue don't forget…" but the rest of the speech was lost as the train pulled out of the station.

Bidding goodbye to Luke who headed to the prefect carriage on the train Nimue proceeded to find an empty carriage and sat down her blush fading, as did the view of London. Soon green pastures filled her view and she couldn't stop the excited smile that formed on her face at the thought of her second home at Hogwarts and opened up her worn copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. The compartment door smoothly opened and Nimue glanced up to see a girl with flowing ginger locks and a boy with black greasy hair.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" the girl asked kindly her green eyes wide.

"Sure" Nimue mumbled her shyness creeping back once more as she attempted to bury herself back into her book.

"I don't know why you're so worried Sev our O. are ages away"

The boy seemed to splutter slightly "it's not me I'm worried about" he declared.

Nimue attempted to focus herself on the text on in front of hair but couldn't help but allow herself to listen to the two in the carriage.

"oh and what's that suppose to mean?" the girl questioned her voice taking on a more haughty tone.

"Well you know Potter will probably try and distract you when you should be focused" The boy named Sev Replied

"I will be just fine Sev, stop worrying" the girl sighed at the black haired boy.

The boy suddenly stood up and grumbled about leaving something in his suitcase.

The carriage became awkwardly silent with the boys absence as the girl gazed out the window deep in thought.

Before Nimue could pluck up the courage to ask the girl her name the woman who sold sweets on the train arrived at the carriage.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

"Chocolate frog, please" Nimue requested as she handed the appropriate money to the smiling woman.

"I'll have some Fizzing Whizzbees please" requested the girl sat opposite.

The trolley lady handed them their sweets and soon moved onto the next carriage the silence returning to the carriage.

Nimue glanced over her book to see Lily chewing on a Fizzing Whizzbee her eyes glazed with thought again.

"Did you know it's rumoured that they use the stingers of Billywigs in Fizzing Whizzbees?" Nimue rushed out quickly while lowering her book to her lap.

The girl's chewing of sweet slowed and she swallowed it with a look of regret.

"What?" she questioned hoarsely her green eyes widening.

"Um, yeah, those little creatures that sting you and make you levitate" Nimue mumbled instantly regretting speaking now.

"Well last time I'll be eating them" Laughed the Girl and stuck out her hand.

"Lily, Lily Evans"

Nimue's eyes widened at Lily's unexpected friendliness and it took a few moments to register that she hadn't introduced herself.

"Oh er, erm… Nimue, Nimue Plunkett"

"Plunkett? Now where have I heard that name before?" she questioned tapping her chin lightly.

"Oh I'm not sure" Nimue mumbled, desperately hoping that Lily wouldn't remember where she'd heard the name Plunkett.

"I've probably heard it in class sometimes" The redhead laughed.

"Yeah that's probably it" Nimue laughed with relief, last thing she needed was for Lily to realize the true history of her family name.

"So what house are you in?" Lily questioned her eyes bright with interest.

"Hufflepuff" Nimue replied with slight hesitation, well aware of how her house seemed to be the underdog of the great houses.

"Ah that explains why I haven't met you before, I'm from Gryffindor" Lily declared her posture becoming straighter as if the bravery of Godric Gryffindor flowed through her that very moment.

"The hat actually contemplated putting me in Gryffindor"

"Really?" replied Lily her moss green eyes widening once more as she looked at Nimue taking in her meek appearance.

"Yeah" Nimue chuckled plucking a stray hair off her robes and smoothening her robes.

The boy named Sev returned with a leather bound book in his hands.

"Oh Sev! This is Nimue, Nimue this is Severus, Severus Snape" Lily spoke excitedly while gesturing to us both.

"Hi" I spoke shyly plucking at the invisible lint on my skirt.

"Hello" mumbled Severus, equally shy.

"Sev's from Slytherin" Nimue glanced at Snape who seemed to be watching her with an evaluating stare.

"Oh, cool I'm from Hufflepuff" Nimue replied choosing to judge the boy on his personality rather than his houses reputation. Hufflepuff for example was widely regarded as the house with the least talent and ability but Nimue was well aware that her house was nothing like the stereotype it was made out to be. Who was she to judge others?

Severus seemed to accept her sincerity and settled back down in the seat next to Lily.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking to Lily and Severus who seemed to like Nimue's quirky personality.

When they arrived at the great hall and separated for their appropriate house tables Lily quickly hugged Nimue and smiled and requested that they had breakfast together the next day.

She couldn't help but nod eagerly.

Maybe this year would be different.


	2. Flobberworm Fiasco

Nimue walked through the familiar halls of Hogwarts her arms swinging with vigor as she made her way to the main hall for breakfast. As she approached the large doors she suddenly paused. What if Lily was just being polite? and she didn't want to meet for breakfast? What if she didn't turn up? She would have to sit there on her own and accept the fact that her only friends were the groundskeepers Hagrid and Xenophilius. She did appreciate the unique friendships she had, but it was female company that she yearned for. She couldn't exactly ask Hagrid for fashion advice or Xeno for boy advice. Nimue mentally snorted not that any boy had showed any interest in her. The girls in her dorm were polite and friendly but there was this distinct divide between her and the others. She sat down at her usual spot at the Hufflepuff table and started to nibble on some bacon. Her eyes roamed the hall, which seemed quite empty except for a few students scattered at tables and a group of first years sat nearby. The redhead seemingly not turning up, The brunette immersed herself in a copy of 'A Demiguise, A Cloak and Me' she was halfway through Chapter Three when she heard arguing coming from the direction of the Gryffindor table. Sighing heavily she placed a bookmark on the page and left the hall not bothering to see what the disturbance was. If she had she would have seen the furious redhead muggleborn cursing a boy with messy black hair and glasses.

Nimue set her course for the gamekeepers hut a little distance from the castle. She sighed heavily as she adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Lily had seemed different, kinder and less judgmental.

 _'Exactly, Why would she want to be friends with a freak like you'_ the dark voice in her mind seemed to whisper.

Suddenly she found herself sprawled on the cold stone floor her books that had been neatly packed into her bag where now in disarray on the cobbles.

"Watch where you're going fish face" called the student who had been the culprit of her fall.

"Fish face, really creative" Nimue mumbled sarcastically while gathering her school supplies. The idea of purchasing contact lenses often tempted her thoughts or the option of practicing a charm to change the colour of her eyes. What was the point? Everyone seemed to know her family history due to her last name, gold eyes or not. It was hardly fair, out of the Plunkett siblings Nimue was the only one to inherit the golden eyes whereas her brother was more lucky and thus did not gain the same attention she received, his was more positive…more admirable.

"Mornin' Nim!" Shouted the half-giant who welcomed her approach, he was currently sorting through a box filled with Flobberworms his hands covered in their mucus.

"Morning Hagrid! Have a good summer?" Nimue questioned, as she peered into the box that held the magical creatures.

"Yerr it wasn't too bad actually, Got some new facinatin' creatures for the school this year" Nimue's eyes widened and she leaned closer to Hagrid to hear more about his collection.

"Like what?" She gushed and Hagrids cheeks blushed from the attention and his eyes sparkled with a knowing look.

"Aye you wouldn't be interested would ya Nim?"

"You know you can't keep me away from the creatures and the forest even if you tried"

"I know that's just the problem" grumbled Hagrid but his eyes expressed mirth at Nimue's eagerness.

"I ere that your brothers gone an' become a prefect"

"Yeah, Aunt June was buzzing"

"Aye ees a smart one that brother o' yours"

"Yeah he always been studious" mumbled Nimue her mind drifting back to the clear differences between herself and her brother.

Hagrid looked at Nimue's solemn expression and felt a surge of compassion for the young girl.

"Completely useless a' care of magical creatures though, ee was sent to madam Pomfrey with his robes still on fire and the fire crab still attached to 'is bottom" he chortled.

"He couldn't walk for a week after that" chuckled Nimue her eyes filling with affection as she remembered his unwillingness to sit down in the great hall leading her to sneak him food out of the kitchens.

"Do yeh want to help me sort these Flobberworms?" questioned Hagrid his hands full of the slippery creatures.

Nimue checked her old battered watch on her wrist and started to roll up her cream coloured sleeves.

"Sure, I've got time to kill"

* * *

Sirius Black was many things, a bad boy, a rebel, a Gryffindor and (In his personal opinion) the sexiest student to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. But lately he had taken on a new role.

Medic to one James Potter.

The day had started out in the usual manner.

Sirius woke up in a good mood and performed his usual morning routine:

Shower, Gently blow-dry his hair while styling it to perfection and putting on a crisply ironed uniform.

He was halfway through performing his morning reaffirmations in the mirror when an exuberant James jumped out of bed.

"Today's the day Padfoot" he declared while enthusiastically pulling on a pair of mismatched socks.

"And what day is that pray tell?" replied Sirius, catching his reflection in his mirror and winking.

"Today's the day Lily will agree to go out with me"

"I dunno mate, are you sure it's a wise idea to ask her first day back?"

"Oh Sirius, who said I'm going to simply ask her"

"It's really too early for this" grumbled Remus from his bed.

"Gooood morning Mooney!" sang Sirius as he tugged back the boys covers and ruffled his sandy coloured hair.

"Please stop" groaned Remus as he attempted to burrow back under his covers.

"Alas the day is young and so are we" Piped in James as he struggled to straighten his crooked Gryffindor tie.

"I couldn't agree more Prongs" grinned Sirius

"Why can't you bother Peter?"

"Because Peter isn't grumpy over a furry little problem he had a couple of days ago"

"Hear, hear" piped Peter who emerged from his covers his hair rumpled and eyes droopy with sleep.

"As ever your support is astounding Wormtail" grumbled Remus who attempted to climb back under his sheets.

"Aw quit whining, this day is soon to be the day Lily finally says yes" interrupted James his eyes glowing with mischief.

"Now do you want to hear my plan?"

"Do you even need to ask?" answered Sirius with a smug grin.

"Please can we just have one calm and normal day?" questioned the werewolf as he reluctantly climbed out of bed.

Sirius proceeded to fake gasp "Normal day?" he then ran over to hold his hands over Peter's ears leading the rat animagus to whimper out "Moony is scaring me"

"Oh hardy ha ha" replied Remus stretching his arms and tender muscles.

James chuckled and extended his hand to Remus "come now Mooney we have a reputation to maintain and a fair Lady to woo"

"Oh I can't wait" Remus replied sarcastically.

* * *

Okay so maybe the plan of unleashing Cornish pixies that were charmed to sing love sonnets in the common room was probably not the best idea. It also didn't help that the sticky feet jinx on Lily's feet meant she had to remain in the room until the end of the songs.

When Lily eventually made it into the great hall that morning (flustered and red-faced) instead of being greeted by declarations of love and open arms that James was expecting he was instead hit with a jelly leg curse.

Thus why Sirius was now applying an ice compact to his mate's head where he was sporting a rather large bump from hitting his head on the table.

"What went wrong Padfoot?" groaned James.

"Dunno mate, I thought it went well" replied Sirius.

"Maybe it was the pixies?" suggested Peter who was shoveling vast amounts of eggs and bacon into his already full mouth.

"What gave you that idea?" remarked Remus who had his forehead pressed to the cool wooden table to soothe his migraine.

"Maybe it was the love sonnets? They were bit dated" suggested Sirius

"Perhaps she would of preferred some muggle poetry instead" Mumbled James

"Yeah but she's never been that angry before I wonder what it was?" Sirius added before taking a drink of Pumpkin juice.

"It was because she was running late" commented Peter.

The Marauders all turned to look at the rat animagus who was still shoveling bacon into his mouth.

"What?" questioned James his brow furrowing slightly.

Peter suddenly stopped chewing and unwillingly swallowed his bacon and addressed his small audience.

"Well she was shouting at you for making her late to meet someone for breakfast"

"Oh, I remember now" replied Sirius his grey eyes lighting with recognition.

"Wait, when did she say this?" exclaimed James who winced when he knocked his head slightly into Sirius's hand that was holding the ice.

"Just before she cursed you and then she left grumbling about it" replied Peter who then resumed the eating of his breakfast.

"Jamesey poo was too busy ogling her to actually listen" teased Remus his mouth turned in a half grin.

"I can't help myself around her" James mumbled becoming uncharacteristically shy.

"Maybe you should try dating someone else, I know a cute Ravenclaw that's interested" Suggested Sirius

"Nah I'm good Pads, Lily's the one, I can feel it"

"Fair enough, might treat myself instead" grinned Sirius sending a flirtatious smile to the Ravenclaw table making the girls break out in giggles.

"New flavour of the month eh?" questioned Peter

"More like week" quipped Remus

"Okay I get it, you all think I'm a man whore" replied Sirius

"Think?"

"Mate we know"

"Okay okay so I'm a flirt, at least they appreciate my looks unlike you"

The Marauders simply raised their eyebrows at Sirius not denying his statement leading him to suddenly take on a mischievous grin.

"But you know what they say-"

"Oh please don't" pleaded Remus

"Once you go Black-"

"please don't finish"

"-you never go back" finished Sirius with a smug smile on his face.

"That's it, I'm officially done with breakfast, come on we've got Charms" Remus grimaced and stood up.

"Are you really still trying to make that catchphrase work?" questioned an amused Peter.

"What do you mean trying? It does work" proclaimed Sirius who shoved the last of his sausage sandwich in his mouth.

With that the Marauders stood up, collected their things and left the hall.

* * *

Nimue's day had gone quite smoothly and she had settled back into her school routine with little to no problems. As she headed towards the field near the forbidden forest where her first Care of Magical Creatures lesson was being held she struggled to suppress her excitement. She had discovered that she shared some classes with Gryffindor's one of them was surprisingly Defense against the Dark Arts (In Dumbledore's words "we must improve interhouse relations with the trying events that await us"). Either way Nimue wasn't going to let anyone stop her passion for Care of magical creatures whether there were Gryffindor's in her class or not.

"Ah my favourite student is here early as usual" commended a voice, which startled Nimue out of her train of though.

Stood before her was Professor Kettleburn in all of his thoroughly battered glory. Though he was missing an arm and half a leg what he lacked in body parts he made up for with enthusiasm.

"You only say that because I'm in Hufflepuff like you were" Nimue exclaimed wafting away his comment in modesty.

The Professor snorted and picked up a stray wooden crate and placed it with the collection behind him.

"You know that doesn't matter to me, you're one of the most talented students I've taught, I expect great things from your O. " he spoke his chest puffing proudly.

"I'll try my best sir" Nimue spoken as she shyly looked at her feet.

Soon students arrived for the lesson and Professor Kettleburn was in his element making the dullest of creatures sound like beasts of great exotic nature. Sadly not even Kettleburn could try and convince Nimue of the beauty of the Flobberworm.

"That's it really massage the flesh and encourage that mucus production" sang Proffessor Kettleburn who was clearly having a whale of a time as he hobbled around his students.

Nimue had soon been sorted into a pair with Lily Evans who was awkwardly trying to not drop her own slippery Flobberworm.

"Hey" Lily spoke a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"Hi?" Nimue spoke back unsurely; confused that Lily wanted to talk to her.

"Look I-"

"I don't m-"

Nimue and Lily spoke simultaneously after a few minutes of silence.

"You first-"

"Sorry I-"

They suddenly paused and their solemn expressions were soon replaced with bashful smiles

"You first" spoke Nimue shyly as she pushed a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear.

"Look I'm sorry, I tried to meet you this morning but Potter and his gang trapped me in the common room with a sticky feet jinx."

Nimue blinked surprised by her reason, she had simply presumed that Lily was not interested in pursuing a friendship with her. She felt a rush of elation at this knowledge and found her grin widening further.

 _Okay just play it cool_ she chided herself.

"It's okay, wow that sounds awful" She replied while gently kneading her Flobberworm.

Nimue was well aware of James Potter's affection for Lily, as was every other member of the student body. Though it was clear that Potter's affection for Lily was one sided it did little to dim his enthusiasm.

"I know I was hoping that he'd mature and leave me alone in fifth year, but it doesn't look like it" Replied Lily as she attempted to squeeze the mucus into the wooden buckets given to us, only missing and allowing the green goo to hit her black polished shoes instead.

"Ugh this is disgusting" complained Lily her button nose wrinkled as she glanced down at the limp creature in her hands.

"I don't know its kind of soothing in a way, like a squishy stress ball"

Lily snorted at her statement and prodded her flobberworm that looked around with unseeing eyes.

"Yeah but they don't really have a point do they? Just their mucus is used in Wiggenweld Potion"

Nimue held her Flobberworm at eye level her golden eyes meeting what she presumed was its face (since each end was the same it was impossible to tell).

"You can eat them can't you? I'm sure the school fries them"

"Ugh Flobberworm Fritters are disgusting"

They refocused on the task and soon the lesson flew by and their buckets filled up with goo.

"Oy Evans" shouted a deep voice from a small distance away from the duo.

The redhead herself quickly seemed to freeze up slowly and let out a sigh before slowly relaxing her tense body.

"What now Potter? Do you want another lump to match the one you already have?" sneered Lily as she tightly squeezed her Flobberworm in irritation.

Sirius barked out a laugh and shook his head in amusement.

"Aw come on now Evans, Prongs here was making a dramatic love confession, no need to be rude" declared Sirius dramatically.

"Pity I thought I could knock some sense into you Potter but it clearly hasn't worked." Snipped Lily whose grip on her Flobberworm increased with her rage.

"Um Lily" Nimue muttered attempting to tug on her sleeve in a subtle manner drawing the attention of Remus Lupin who appeared to be equally uncomfortable in the situation.

"Just give me a chance Lily"

"No means no"

"Erm Lily Yo-"

"Just one date and I'll leave you alone"

"Take a hint, no"

Nimue evaluated the sight before her, Lily and James arguing like a cat and dog while Sirius looked positively gleeful. Peter also looked onwards with rosy cheeks and eyes bright with attention while Remus made some attempt to look apologetic.

She glanced at the professor who seemed oblivious to the whole situation and was telling a few students an enthusiastic tale of the time he saved a muggle from a Chimaera.

"Lily!" Nimue Shouted at the girl who had spurned her previous attempts of drawing attention the creature she was crushing with her fist.

Lily immediately turned to Nimue her green eyes glowing with rage.

"What?" she nearly shouted her cheeks red and fists tightened.

"You're crushing your flobberworm" Nimue replied calmly while battling the urge to run away from Lily in fear of her temper.

"My wha-?"

Nimue placed her own creature on the floor and grabbed the girls hand unfurling it from the flobberworm which appeared to be wheezing slightly as she took it into her own and rubbed its back gently.

"You were crushing it to death" she proceeded to explain.

Lilys rage induced blush quickly turned into an embarrassed one.

"Sorry" she replied

"Who are you?"

Nimue froze, she'd forgotten about their mini audience.

She glanced up and realized the question had come from the very same boy who'd been harassing Lily moments ago.

"Plunkett, Nimue Plunkett" she replied shyly desperately hoping that the ground would swallow her up.

"Ah, I'm Potter, James Potter and this is-"

"I know who you all are" she interrupted him uneasily

"Who doesn't know about the Marauders" Nimue awkwardly chuckled trying to keep her hands busy by rubbing the creature as to not reveal her anxiety.

"Your from Hufflepuff" Sirius stated lazily eyeing my yellow tie.

"Yes?" She replied in an unsure manner, already sensing the house tension.

"Not that there's anything wrong with Hufflepuff" the redhead spoke loudly the unspoken threat clear towards the Maurauder's.

"No of course not" interjected Remus smoothly who flashed Nimue a friendly smile his tired face appearing younger.

Flushing slightly she found herself looking at her shoes timidly unable to keep the sandy haired boys gaze.

"Yes yes of course" added Sirus but when Nimue lifted her gaze towards raven haired male she could see that his body language did not support his statement. Eyes filled with boredom he waved his hand in a nonchalant manner his attitude irked something in Nimue and she found herself biting her tongue in order not to try and knock the boy down a peg or two.

The Professor soon interrupted the group and ended the lesson. Lily grasping the opportunity to escape Potter and his gang grabbed Nimue's sticky hand and quickly led her back to the castle. When she glanced back at the field she see that the Mauraders continued their boisterous behaviour and shoved past students as they ran towards the Great Lake to tease the Giant Squid's tentacles.

Arrogance was a trait that seemed to run strong through many Gryffindors and had caused Nimue her fair amount of troubles throughout the years. Sirius Black seemed to be no exception of this trait. Though she tried not to judge people it was at that moment she decided one thing. She did not like Sirus Black.


End file.
